The Prisoner of Shark Island (1936 film) Credits
=Original= Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *Walt Disney as Pepino the Boy in *"The Prisoner of Shark Island" *based on the life of Maryland physician Samuel Mudd *With the Voice Talents of: **Warner Baxter as Dr. Samuel Alexander Mudd **Gloria Stuart as Mrs. Peggy Mudd **Claude Gillingwater as Col. Jeremiah Milford Dyer **Arthur Byron as Mr. Erickson **O. P. Heggie as Dr. MacIntyre **Harry Carey as Commandant of Fort Jefferson **Francis Ford as Cpl. O'Toole **John McGuire as Lt. Lovett **Francis McDonald as John Wilkes Booth **Douglas Wood as Gen. Ewing **John Carradine as Sgt. Rankin **Joyce Kay as Martha Mudd **Fred Kohler Jr. as Sgt. Cooper **Ernest Whitman as 'Buck' Milford **Paul Fix as David Herold **Frank Shannon as Joseph Holt **Frank McGlynn Sr. as President Abraham Lincoln **Leila McIntyre as Mary Todd Lincoln **Etta McDaniel as Aunt Rosabelle Milford **J.M. Kerrigan as Judge Maiben **Arthur Loft as Frank J. Thomas - Carpetbagger **Paul McVey as Gen. David Hunter **Maurice Murphy as Prison Hospital Orderly **Robert Homans as Sergeant **Murdock MacQuarrie as Edman Spangler **Cyril Thorton as Michael O'Laughlen **Cecil Weston as Mary Surratt **Lloyd Whitlock as Henry Rathbone *Photographed in Technicolor *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *United Artists Pictures *Recorded by R.C.A.-Victor "High Fidelity" Sound System *Copyright MCMXXXVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPPDA Certificate No.9870 *Supervising Directors: David Hand, Max Fleischer *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Screenplay by: Bill Peet *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, A. Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout: Bruce Bushman, Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Franklin Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman, Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Producer: Walt Disney Closing *The End *A Walt Disney Feature Production *In Technicolor *United Artists Pictures =1952 Re-Release= Opening *A Walt Disney FEATURE Production *Walt Disney as Pepino the Boy in *"The Prisoner of Shark Island" *based on the life of Maryland physician Samuel Mudd *With the Voice Talents of: **Warner Baxter as Dr. Samuel Alexander Mudd **Gloria Stuart as Mrs. Peggy Mudd **Claude Gillingwater as Col. Jeremiah Milford Dyer **Arthur Byron as Mr. Erickson **O. P. Heggie as Dr. MacIntyre **Harry Carey as Commandant of Fort Jefferson **Francis Ford as Cpl. O'Toole **John McGuire as Lt. Lovett **Francis McDonald as John Wilkes Booth **Douglas Wood as Gen. Ewing **John Carradine as Sgt. Rankin **Joyce Kay as Martha Mudd **Fred Kohler Jr. as Sgt. Cooper **Ernest Whitman as 'Buck' Milford **Paul Fix as David Herold **Frank Shannon as Joseph Holt **Frank McGlynn Sr. as President Abraham Lincoln **Leila McIntyre as Mary Todd Lincoln **Etta McDaniel as Aunt Rosabelle Milford **J.M. Kerrigan as Judge Maiben **Arthur Loft as Frank J. Thomas - Carpetbagger **Paul McVey as Gen. David Hunter **Maurice Murphy as Prison Hospital Orderly **Robert Homans as Sergeant **Murdock MacQuarrie as Edman Spangler **Cyril Thorton as Michael O'Laughlen **Cecil Weston as Mary Surratt **Lloyd Whitlock as Henry Rathbone *Color by Technicolor *Supervising Editor: Bill Melendez *Assistant Film Editors: George Cave, I.J. Wilkinson *Post Production Coordinator: Ben Sharpsteen *Costume Designer: Virginia Lockwood *Sound Effects: James MacDonald *Assistant Directors: Hal Adelquist, Ford Beebe Jr., Carl Fallberg, Mike Holoboff *Camera Operators: Mickey Batchelder, Ken Moore, Max Morgan *Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. *Copyright MCMXXXVI Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No.9870 *RCA Sound System *Supervising Directors: David Hand, Max Fleischer *Sequence Directors: Perce Pearce, William Cottrell, Larry Morey, Wilfred Jackson, Ben Sharpsteen, T. Hee *Assistant Direction: Ford Beebe Jr., Graham Heid, Jim Handley, Mike Holoboff, Lou Debney, Larry Lansburgh, Lloyd Richardson *Supervising Animators: Hamilton Luske, Fred Moore, Vladimir Tytla, Norman Ferguson *Animation Direction: Fred Moore, Franklin Thomas, Milton Kahl, Vladimir Tytla, Ward Kimball, Arthur Babbitt, Eric Larson, Woolie Reitherman *Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Story Adaptation: Ted Sears, Richard Creedon, Otto Englander, Dick Rickard, Earl Hurd, Merrill De Maris, Dorothy Ann Blank, Webb Smith, X. Atencio, Saul Bass *Screenplay by: Bill Peet *Character Maquettes: Wah Chang *Atmosphere Sketches: Don Christensen *Conceptual Designs: Gustaf Tenggren *Character Designers: Albert Hurter, Joe Grant, John P. Miller, Campbell Grant, Martin Provensen, John Walbridge, Ferdinand Horvath, Charles Thorson *Character Model Designs: Teddy Kline, Charles Cristadoro, Duke Russell, Shirley Sodaholm, Helen McIntosh *Music and Lyrics: Leigh Harline, Ned Washington, Paul J. Smith *Music Supervision: Harry V. Lojewski *"Monstro Sequence" Orchestrations: Leo Arnaud *Orchestrations: Charles Wolcott, Frederick Stark *Additional Orchestrations and Orchestra Conducted by: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Music Editor: William Saracino *Scoring Mixer: Frederick Herbert *Conductors: Leigh Harline, Paul J. Smith *Musician: Louis Kaufman - Violin *Musical Director and Music Arranger: Freeman High *Art Directors: Charles Philippi, Tom Codrick, Hugh Hennesy, Guistaf Tenggren, Terrell Stapp, Kenneth Anderson, McLaren Stewart, A. Kendall O'Connor, Harold Miles, Hazel Sewell, Johnny Jensen, John Hubley *Layout: Bruce Bushman, Lou Debney, Ferdinand Horvath, A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Samuel Armstrong, Mique Nelson, Phil Dike, Merle Cox, Ray Lockrem, Claude Coats, Maurice Noble, Alan Maley, Mentor Huebner, Brice Mack *Animators: Franklin Thomas, Les Clark, Dick Lundy, Fred Spencer, Arthur Babbitt, Bill Roberts, Eric Larson, Bernard Garbutt, Milton Kahl, Grim Natwick, Robert Stokes, Bill Justice, Arthur Stevens, Jack Campbell, James Algar, Marvin Woodward, Al Eugster, James Culhane, Cy Young, Stan Quackenbush, Joshua Meador, Ward Kimball, Ugo D'Orsi, Woolie Reitherman, George Rowley, Robert Martsch, Paul Busch, Walt Clinton, Al Coe, Paul Fitzpatrick, Hugh Fraser, Campbell Grant, John McManus, Amby Paliwoda, Don Patterson, Tony Rivera, Louie Schmitt, William Shull, Sandy Strother, David Swift, Riley Thomson, Don Tobin, Cornett Wood *Assistant Animators: Peter Alvarado, Walt Clinton, Marc Davis, Robert Givens, Ollie Johnston, Volus Jones, Bill Keil, Ed Levitt, John Lounsbery, Murray McClellan, Lester Novros, Clair Weeks *Inbetween Artist: Jack Dunham *Ink & Paint: Wilma Baker, Mary Jane Cole, Helen Jordan, Buf Nerbovig, Ruth Tompson, Val Vreeland *Ink & Paint Artist: Rae McSpadden *Ink Artist: Jeanne Lee Keil *Visual Effects: Bob Broughton *Effects Animators: Andy Engman, Frank Follmer, Paul Busch, Jerome Brown, Dan MacManus, John McDermott, Ted Parmelee, Fred Madison, Dan MacManus *Special Animation Effects: Ed Aardal, Cornett Wood, Sandy Strother *Press Representative: S. Barret McCormick *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: I.J. Wilkinson *Producer: Walt Disney Closing *The End A Walt Disney Production Category:Pepino the Boy Cartoon Category:United Artists Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Fleischer Studios Category:Famous Studios Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Rated G